


Восемнадцатый кактус Эдварда Нигмы

by YellowClown



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Дома у Эда было много барахла, но некоторое барахло было живым.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> Таймлайн: Освальд живёт у Нигмы.  
> Кто не понимает названий кактусов — вам [сюда](http://orhide.ru/?p=2418).

Дома у Эда было много барахла, но некоторое барахло было живым.

Кактусы Освальд нашёл случайно. Нет, правда — он искал овсянку или ещё что-нибудь, что можно было бы сварить и употребить внутрь, так как в холодильник Нигмы лезть было себе дороже — мало ли, что там могло обнаружиться. Так вот, он искал овсянку, а нашёл кактусы.

Они стояли на одной из закрытых полок, маленькие, цветастые, волосатенькие нотокактусы — ютились, бедненькие. На них не было пыли, они не казались высохшими, а лампочка в уголке полки намекала Освадьду, что у Эда всё под контролем, но...

— Нашёл, чем дом заставлять, — хмуро фыркнул Освальд и, захлопнув дверцу, пошёл дальше искать овсянку.

В тот день он её не нашёл, так что пришлось на свой страх и риск есть огурцы из холодильника. Слава богу, это были действительно огурцы — Освальд отчего-то был уверен, что Эд мог и что-нибудь другое туда положить. Что-нибудь эээ... человеческое.

Ведь этим и занимаются патанатомы, верно?

То, что Эд не был патанатомом, Освальд в расчёт не принимал.

На следующий день Эд снова ушёл на работу — счастливчик, к Гордону пошёл, Освальд бы тоже так хотел, — и Освальд опять открыл полку с кактусами. Другую. На сей раз он надеялся найти макароны. Три астрофита, кругленьких и с жёлтыми цветочками, два гимнокалициума, один зелёно-красный, а другой розоватый, и четыре маммиллярии с беленькими точечками макаронами очевидно не являлись.

Освальд закрыл полку и, наступив на край халата Эда, в котором ходил, упал со стула. Можно подумать, до того он не был калекой, чтобы рисковать становиться им сейчас.

А ещё через пару дней Эд, готовя ризотто им на ужин, с улыбкой попросил Освальда найти грибы. В классификации еды Освальд силён не был, поэтому не полез в холодильник, а стал шариться по шкафчикам, ведь "ну я ж на днях это видел".

Видел. Но вместо этого нашёл третью полку, заставленную колючими опунциями, с ярко-красными цветками и жёлтыми тычинками, и невзрачными трихоцереусами, у которых, похоже, весна ещё не наступила, так что они были просто зелёными и необщительными.

Один из них оставил пару иголок в любопытном носу Кобблпота, и тот, со скрипом зубов захлопнув дверцу, прошипел:

— Зачем тебе столько кактусов?!

Эд странно дёрнулся, склонил голову и, размеренно, словно робот, подойдя к Освальду, одним движением пальцев выдернул из него колючки.

— Они... Они красивые. И неприхотливые. У меня света в квартире немного, воды тоже особо нет, а растений хочется. И пожалуй, — потянув за ещё одну колючку, Эд достал её из Освальда, — каждый из нас — немного кактус.

— Я не кактус, — фыркнул тот, посильнее закутываясь в халат, а Эд широко улыбнулся.

Иисусе, это было жутко.

— Конечно, кактус. У тебя даже больше колючек, чем на штраусовском клейстокактусе, — Эд погладил Освальда по плечу.

Тот ничего не понял, но решил, что и не хочет понимать.

— А грибы, — опомнился Эд, отворачиваясь, — лежат в морозилке. 

— Так бы сразу и сказал, — уже более миролюбиво пробормотал Освальд и пошлёпал к холодильнику.

Не то чтобы его вообще волновали какие-либо растения Эда — в конце концов, это была не квартира Освальда. Но вот то, что Эд и в нём видел кактус, напрягало.

В некоторых вещах и Эд, и Освальд были тупенькими. Что тут сказать? Семнадцати кактусам из коллекции Эда, далеко не все из которых Освальд нашёл, было весьма интересно за ними наблюдать.


End file.
